Me Perdoa
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: O que você não entendeu? Que eu nunca gostei realmente de você ou que eu simplesmente a usei?"


Antes de tudo, Inuyasha (assim como tudo relacionado com ele) e esta música não me pertencem

Bons dias/tardes/noites ,

Antes de tudo, Inuyasha (assim como tudo relacionado com ele) e esta música não me pertencem.

ATENÇÃOZINHA por favor: Na história Sesshoumaru não é mais maneta, ele usa um braço humano, do género do que Naraku lhe deu (mas mais bonito e sem truques ou maldade ingressados nele), ok? Em relação a Rin, na história, Sesshoumaru a revive quando ela tinha onze anos :D

Ah é verdade, aconselho vivamente a ouvir a música enquanto lê a fic: "Forgiven" de Within Temptation

- Fala das personagens

"Pensamento das personagens"

**Letra da música**/ _**Tradução da música**_

Muito obrigada e Boa leitura :D

_**Me perdoa**_

A noite estava fria, mas bela. A lua brilhava no seu esplendor e sorria cruelmente perante os seus observadores. Naquele local ninguém se avistava, excepto dois youkais e uma jovem mulher. Ambos se encontravam à entrada de uma densa floresta. A jovem recuava lentamente e encarava horrorizada o mais alto e bonito dos youkais, A lua ria de sua desgraça. O dêmonio falou gelidamente:

- Você ouviu bem.

Ela abanou a cabeça, os olhos marejados.

- N-não…

- Vá embora, não preciso mais de você.

- P-porquê? – a primeira lágrima caiu. Ela ainda o encarava, mas a vista estava ficando turva. Precisava ouvir aquilo de novo, não porque gostava, mas porque precisava acordar. O horror e o medo estampados em seu delicado rosto.

- O que você não entendeu? Que eu nunca gostei realmente de você ou que eu simplesmente a usei? – a voz dele era fria e calma, seus olhos congelantes. Nem um fio de emoção, nem um fio de remorso… _nada. _As lágrimas dela rolavam a cada palavra. Ele prosseguiu, impassível – Você foi apenas uma fonte de estudo. – falava entediado por ter que repetir o óbvio - Necessitava poder descobrir todos os sentimentos desprezíveis dos humanos e saber como é que era senti-los, para poder me defender e matar. Agora eu o sei. Não preciso mais de você garota.

Ela voltou finalmente suas costas. O frio da noite a congelava, mas pior do que isso, as palavras do youkai a dilaceravam. Começou por pequenos passos, mas logo corria com fraca rapidez para dentro da floresta. Caiu desajeitada e humilhada, mas não desistiu. Continuou a correr, para bem longe dele… _dele_.

Sesshoumaru a viu ir embora e nem pestanejou. Era aquilo que estava correcto. Era ficar sozinho. Era ignorar todos seus instintos idiotas que o feriam a cada passo que ela dava para longe de si. Sim, eram instintos… youkais não têm _sentimentos_. Ela achava o quê? Que a iria proteger para sempre? Sejamos realistas, ele falhara logo no início, devia tê-la entregue logo de uma vez para a Morte. Mas não, seu egoísmo e sede de poder o fizeram ressuscita-la, ele apenas o fez por ambição. Nem sequer ponderou abandoná-la, mas o porquê disso já ultrapassava a sua barreira de compreensão… ele simplesmente tinha medo de descobrir o porquê de não o ter feito. Ela só sobrevivera por egoísmo, ambição… Mesmo depois de se terem passados cinco anos, ele não havia mudado, continuava querendo ser o mais poderoso, e para isso, Rin era um empecilho, a única coisa que ela fazia era gritar e atrapalha-lo. "Não, isso não é verdade". Rin fora a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida medíocre, fora ela que lhe ensinara a preocupação, o carinho, a vida… e por isso a afastava.

**Couldn't save you from the start/ **_**Não pude salvá-la desde o ínicio**_

**Love you so it hurts my soul/ **_**Amo-a tanto que magoa minha alma**_

"O que fiz de errado? O que foi?" Não aguentava mais correr. Parou por um momento e encarou a lua, agora parcialmente escondida pelas nuvens. Só queria viver, ser feliz. Ser feliz ao lado de Sesshoumaru. "Porque tinho que sofrer desse jeito? Qual o problema de querer e abençoar uma vida que quase perdi?" O que há de errado em sorrir a uma segunda chance?

Ela se acostumara com o jeito de Sesshoumaru, aprendera a amar aquele mesmo jeito… mas não amava o monstro que lhe dissera todas aquelas coisas horríveis. "Quem quero enganar, afinal?" Ela se apaixonara por um monstro mesmo… contudo, como poderia imaginar que ele não tinha mudado nem um pouco? Que ele ainda tinha aquele silêncio amaldiçoado dentro de si e aquele olhar gelado e totalmente indiferente?

Afinal sua presença fora inútil. "Como pude ter chegado ao ponto de sequer achar que minha presença o possa ter mudado um pouco?". Sentia vergonha de si, como fora convencida… acabou ouvindo tudo na cara, acabou ouvindo que fora usada durante cinco anos e pior que tudo, acabou por ouvir que vivera um mentira e que ele nunca gostara dela. Seus ombros tremeram de novo, apertou com força seus lábios. "Afinal cinco anos não serviram de nada…" seus pequenos punhos se serraram, sua cabeça balançou para a frente, sua franja encobriu seus olhos "...você continua sendo o mesmo monstro…"

**Can you forgive me for trying again?**_**/ **__**Pode perdoar-me por tentar novamente?**_

**Your silence makes me hold my breath,**/ _**O seu silencio faz -me segurar meu fôlego**_

**Time has passed you by.**/ _**O tempo passou por você.**_

Contemplava o céu, agora era só ele e Jaken, como no início. Não queria admitir que iria sentir a falta do riso dela, simplesmente ela acabara de ir embora. Fechou seus olhos, tentando relaxar num dos troncos de uma grande árvore. "Chega de prender Rin, chega de a proteger. Chega de a privar de uma vida a que ela tem direito, chega de a agarrar por um capricho." Não tinha o direito de lhe tirar novamente a vida, de a colocar constantemente em perigo. Sim, estava tranquilo, ela iria viver em paz e durante muito tempo ao lado de um qualquer humano idiota. Longe de si, longe de sua sombra. Agora, era novamente ele e sua solidão, seu vazio… somente ele e o silencio, o consumindo aos poucos. Mas não importava, ela estaria bem, enquanto ele estaria definhando no negrume da escuridão... definhando, mas satisfeito.

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world./ **_**Oh, por tanto tempo tentei protegê-la do mundo.**_

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own./ **_**Oh, você não pode encarar a liberdade sozinha.**_

**Here I am left in silence./ **_**Aqui estou deixado no silêncio.**_

Estava sozinha, abandonada novamente. Encostada a um tronco, suas pernas cediam e suas lágrimas a sufocavam. Ele desistira dela, desistira… do quê? Dela? "Por favor Rin, Sesshoumaru nunca gostou de você, ele... ele me _usou."_ Não!, ele não poderia ter feito isso! Seus fracos soluços abanavam violentamente seu corpo. Suas pernas possuíam alguns pequenos arranhões, prémios por sua corrida.

Tentou se acalmar, pensar com clareza. Como poderia achar que ainda havia esperança? Tentara procurar um sinal no seu semblante, uma brecha em seu olhar, mas tudo estava serrado, tudo a repudiava, tudo a afastava. Tudo a deixava para _trás_, tudo se desfazia da inútil e chorona Rin. Contudo… como poderia julgá-lo? Mesmo tendo sido tudo uma mentira, mesmo tendo sido um engano… ele a fizera feliz… ele a revivera, cuidara dela, e... sim, ela sentira-o, mesmo sendo um teste, ele gostara dela, nem que fosse por apenas dois miseráveis segundos. Sabia isso através dos beijos, das carícias… Sesshoumaru gostara de uma _experiência_. Ele fora dela, não totalmente, mas fora… outra lágrima rolava. Como puderia condenar o youkai que a fizera feliz? O único ser que a fizera verdadeiramente feliz? Não, não conseguia…

**You gave up the fight/ **_**Você desistiu da luta**_

**You left me behind/ **_**Você me deixou para trás**_

**All that's done's forgiven/ **_**Tudo que foi feito está perdoado**_

**You'll always be mine/ **_**Você sempre será minha**_

**I know deep inside/ **_**Eu sei-o bem no fundo**_

**All that's done's forgiven/ **_**Tudo o que foi feito está perdoado**_

O primeiro dia de sua eternidade sem ela amanhecia. Passara a noite em claro, apenas repousando e tentando se abstrair. Em vão. Como é que uma menininha poderia ter feito aquilo com ele? Uma simples menininha _humana_, que aquecera um youkai como ele, sem sequer pestanejar, sem sequer recear. Deu um sorriso torto, ainda lembrava da primeira vez que a vira, após uma luta com o atrasado de seu irmão. Abriu seus olhos. O Sol, ainda fraco, anunciava a chegada de um dia perfeito e bonito, encorajando-o a continuar sua busca por poder. Um dia sem o riso dela. Ah, o riso que tanto o irritara, mas que aprendera a desejar. Uma nuvem que sobrevivera à noite anterior passara rapidamente e ele a viu afastar. E o Sol brilhou novamente, sem aquecer a sua face, sem aquecer, como ela, o que sobrava de seu sombrio coração.

**I watched the clouds drifting away****/ **_**Observei as nuvens se afastarem**_

**Still the sun can't warm my face/ **_**Contudo o Sol não consegue aquecer minha face**_

Rin acordava de um sono de uma hora. Seu corpo doía. Ia gritar o habitual bom-dia quando percebeu que ninguém o ouviria. Um olhar nostálgico dominou os olhos cor de chocolate. Tudo acabara, pela segunda vez. Não que estivesse verdadeiramente morrendo, não… pelo menos fisicamente. Só que sua alma se corroía de dor, chorava lágrimas de sangue. Tentou se animar, dando um sorriso triste. "Rin, você sempre soube que isso não iria durar para sempre". Para sempre não, mas pelo menos até quando ela fosse velhinha, até ao momento de sua morte, quando Sesshoumaru lhe diria que a amava e que cuidaria de seu sono eterno. Riu mentalmente de si própria, de sua própria ridicularidade. "Sonhos infantis deveriam acabar quando se cresce." Mas… seria pedir muito? Desta vez, tentou um sorrizinho irônico, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um estranho som e um balançar de ombros. "Acorde Rin… cresça. Seja realista… você sempre soube que, simplesmente não iria dar certo". Sim, sua mente sempre lhe dissera isso, mas seu coração sempre a empurrara para a frente, para os braços de Sesshoumaru. E agora que ele havia sumido, seu coração parara de lhe indicar o caminho.

**I know it was destined to go wrong/ **_**Eu sei que isso estava destinado a dar errado**_

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

- Cale o bico Jaken.

- M-mas Sesshoumaru-sama, a mocinha… ela…

Sesshoumaru congelou o pequeno youkai com o olhar e em seguida ignorou-o. Não queria mais saber de Rin. Acabara. Ele tentara, não poderia dizer que não o fizera. Simplesmente ele não o deveria merecer. Não deveria merecer a paz, nem Rin. "Não, Rin tenho certeza que não mereço". Ver a graciosidade com que a menina crescera era gratificante, mas ao mesmo tempo era corrosivo. Não resistira, como poderia tê-lo feito? Afinal de contas, também tinha o direito de, pelo menos, tentar ser feliz, não? A resposta veio amarga "_Não"_. Ele era um youkai, mas Rin o modificara: o fizera procurar e desejar algo que nunca haveria dado importância antes, felicidade. Sim, queria ser feliz, queria estar longe de tudo, longe de seus medos, longe de suas recordações, longe de seus demônios… mas perto de Rin, sempre perto de Rin, sempre perto de sua vida.

**You were looking for the great escape/ **_**Você estava procurando pela melhor maneira **_

**To chase your demons away/ **_**Para afugentar seus demônios **_

Rin tinha fome, tinha sono, tinha frio (mesmo com o dia quente que estava), tinha saudade. Dava pequenos passos de criança num mundo enorme e desconhecido. Tinha, acima de tudo, _medo_. Mas não precisava mais disso, já perdera tudo o que era importante… contudo, queria revê-lo. Desejava ardentemente aqueles olhos dourados. Por cinco anos cuidara dele com todo seu amor e dedicação. Quis protege-lo da guerra, dos outros youkais, do perigo, da morte. Sim, sabia que Sesshoumaru era poderoso, mas mesmo assim, só de imaginá-lo lutando pela vida, como tantas vezes o vira, lhe dava arrepios e seu coração ficava numa angustia e inquietação sufocantes. Por isso se esforçara por lhe dar uma vida pacifica, sem perigo. Uma vida que ele, pelos vistos, desprezava."Fazer o que?", não poderia simplesmente o dar de bandeja ao perigo, isso estava completamente fora de questão. Então o protegera de tudo o que estava a seu alcance, com suas pequenas mãos. _Em vão_. Ele almejava liberdade, almejava poder… nunca quisera ser protegido por uma garota, isso seria humilhação de mais. Era por isso que a deixara, ele havia ido em busca de sua liberdade outra vez, da liberdade que tinha antes de encontrar a chorona da Rin. Mais uma vez, estava sozinha, no escuro, abandonada…

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world./ **_**Oh, por tanto tempo tentei protegê-la do mundo.**_

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own./ **_**Oh, você não pode encarar a liberdade sozinha.**_

**Here I am left in silence./ **_**Aqui estou deixado no silêncio.**_

- Sério?

- Hai, Naraku.

- Isso é muito divertido, é bom de mais… - enquanto falava Naraku dava uma se suas risadas irritantes - Quero que a mate.

- N-nani? É uma garota insignificante Naraku, você quer que eu perca tempo com ela?

- Você não quer ser livre? – perguntou inquiridor, escondido pelas sombras. Kagura o olhava confusa. Porque Naraku queria que ela matasse uma garota inútil? Sua morte não traria glória nem poder a ninguém…

- Claro que quero…

- Então faça-o, não hesite.

- Não vejo o que ganha com isso.

- _Você_ ganha a liberdade.

A youkai arregalou ligeiramente seus olhos vermelhos. Como poderia ser livre só por matar uma minininha? Não… Naraku pedia-lhe mais, muito mais. Apenas não enchergara direito a proposta envenenada.

- Kagura, você só tem que matar a garota, é tão básico… só quero que se assegure de que a mata mesmo, sem falhas. – ela semicerrou os olhos e Naraku a olhou de forma maníaca – Só quero que não se esqueça, estilhace o corpinho, o dê de presente para…

Kagura abriu seus olhos de espanto. É certo que era uma assassina, mas aquele serviço era diferente, ele envolvia "_Sesshoumaru"._

- Isso… isso…

- É cruel, não é? Sabia que iria adorar. Mas não falhe ouviu? – Naraku falou autoritário, gelado – Morrerá alguém, se não for ela… é você.

Rin estava sentada no meio de uma clareira, distraída e indefesa. Nem ouviu o barulho da erva quando alguém pisou junto de si.

- Você é muito descuidada.

Rin levantou assustada e quando viu quem falara, seu rosto ficou lívido, recuou o máximo que suas tremulas pernas permitiram. Aquele demônio trabalhava para Naraku… uma ideia assolou sua mente, mas não queria pensar nisso. Naraku não mandaria ninguém a perseguir e matar, não é mesmo?

- O que… quer?

- Naraku… - a mulher falou pausadamente - me mandou _matar_ você. – Rin paralizou, Kagura proseguiu com enfado – Acho isso uma inutilidade, mas ele me fez uma proposta muito boa, lamento. Sayonara garota. – Kagura moveu ligeiramente seu leque, fazendo rajadas de vento irem contra Rin, que caiu logo assim que a primeira atingiu seu corpo. Depois dessa, as outras rajadas dilaceraram a menina, que gemia, fraca, de dor.

Quando o primeiro ataque de Kagura finalmente terminou, Rin estava voltada de barriga para baixo, machucada, seus cabelos bagunçados e puxados para cima, tal como quando morrera da primeira vez. Seu corpo doía mais do que quando lhe batiam em criança. Se recusava a olhar para si, mas sabia que seu próprio sangue cobria várias partes de seu corpo. Contudo, não queria nem podia morrer, ainda tinha algo para fazer. Kagura preparava o seu leque outra vez.

- P-pare… por favor… n-não me leve j-já… - balbuciou. Kagura ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Como assim?" - M-me… me deixe… ver Sessh-oumaru nov-novamente… por favor… - Kagura permanecera silenciosa. Sesshoumaru havia expulsado a garota e mesmo assim, ela ainda o queria? Que raio de sentimento era esse? Estava prestes a morrer, mas não o queria fazer sem antes ver Sesshoumaru, só ele importa…"Porquê?"

- O que você sente por aquele youkai? Mesmo depois dele ter abandonado você?

- E-eu… – uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Rin, que engoliu em seco para depois encarar o seu inimigo com determinação, sem mexer seu corpo, apenas erguendo seu olhar – amor…

Então era isso. Era aquele sentimento idiota que os humanos tanto idolatravam. Era isso que Naraku queria destruir, tudo porque seu desprezível resto humano nunca fora amado e desejado. Kagura deu um sorriso divertido "Deixar o irmão mais velho enquanto perde tempo em fazer sofrer o irmão mais novo, aos olhos de Naraku deveria ser uma gentileza..." Ela gostava de Sesshoumaru, tinha que admitir. O achava bonito, inteligente, apaixonadamente gelado e sedutor… mas não seria capaz de só pensar nele no momento de sua morte… Não seria crueldade a mais entregar o corpo despedaçado da jovem a Sesshoumaru depois do pedido que a menina fizera? Sseshoumaru podia não a amar mas… "Mas no que raio está pensando Kagura? Acabe logo com ela ou você perderá sua vida!". Calma… _qual_ vida? Ela não passava de uma bonequinha na mão de Naraku, fazia tudo o que ele mandava… isso não era vida nenhuma. Porque haveria Naraku lhe oferecido o vento se não a deixava voar com ele? Era uma prova constante, fazê-la brincar com o proibido, lhe lembrando a cada segundo que era apenas uma marioneta que sujava sempre as mãos no lugar de seu mestre.

Uma onda de raiva percorreu os olhos vermelhos. Quantas vezes Naraku havia prometido a sua liberdade? Não sabia, perdera a conta... Que mal tinha em dar mais uns momentinhos de vida à garota e depois ser, finalmente, livre... livre de verdade?

- Tenho ordens para despedaçar seu corpo e o entregar de recordação a Sesshoumaru.

- Não!... não lhe f-faça isso… - Do rosto imóvel e inexpressivo de Rin escorreu uma lágrima solitária. Ela continuava pensando somente nele…

- Você tem apenas uma hora. Desfrute - "Você é livre como o vento Kagura. Logo, logo chegará sua hora de voar de verdade" - Junte suas forças para o chamar. Mandarei as noticias pelo vento antes que me arrependa…

Rin sorriu.

- Arig-atou, Kagura-sama…

**You gave up the fight/ **_**Você desistiu da luta**_

**You left me behind/ **_**Você me deixou para trás**_

**All that's done's forgiven/ **_**Tudo que foi feito está perdoado**_

**You'll always be mine/ **_**Você sempre será minha**_

**I know deep inside/ **_**Eu sei-o bem no fundo**_

**All that's done's forgiven/ **_**Tudo o que foi feito está perdoado**_

O sol começava a se pôr. Sesshoumaru o observava sentado num alto tronco com uma expressão melancólica. Apenas um dia passara, mas sentia como se tivesse vivido mais 110 anos. O seu inconsciente estava sempre em alerta, esperando pelo inimigo, esperando por Rin. Mas ela não aparecera "Só se passou um dia, Sesshoumaru". Mesmo assim, Rin teria vindo procurá-lo… se não tivesse dito todas aquelas barbaridades, se não a quisesse longe. "Droga, eu não a quero longe… mas é _preciso_ que ela fique longe.". No entanto não queria admitir que sua Rin desistira dele tão facilmente, queria acreditar que ela não caíra na sua armadilha, que ia continuar lutando por ele… mas necessitava ser realista, isso não iria acontecer. Rin se fora, ele a mandara embora, mas mesmo assim, ela obedecera… não a poderia culpar. Se estivesse no lugar dela teria feito o mesmo… levantou sua cabeça e a encostou ao tronco que apoiava suas costas e fechou seus olhos "Como é difícil sem você garota…". Não podia continuar assim, tinha que reagir. Rin se fora, mas tinha boas memórias dela. Ela fora a única que o fizera feliz, e sabia que ela lhe pertencia, ela havia se entregado de corpo e alma… sua doce Rin, não havia como não perdoar a sua ingenuidade…

- SESSHOUMARU! – abriu seus olhos de ouro e desencostou suas costas. Suas orelhas abanaram ligeiramente. Decidiu descer para averiguar o que sucedera. Sua súbita aparição no solo assustou Jaken.

- S-shessoumaru-sama! O que houve? – Jaken não ouvira o grito. Será… será que fora Rin chamando por ele? Não… ela não o faria, deve ter sido só uma forma de descarregar sua raiva contra ele… e também, o grito vinha de tão longe… como poderia ser um chamamento? "Deve ter sido minha imaginação". Um vendaval veio de noroeste e acariciou seus cabelos... carregava um forte cheiro a sangue. "Alguém morreu…". Quando sentiu o doce perfume emaranhado naquele vento seu coração disparou. Era aquele perfume… era o sangue _dela_. Não raciocinou mais, deixou Jaken para trás e correu o mais rápido que pode, se emaranhando na floresta. Correu com desespero, correu o mais rápido possível para agarrar sua vida. Não podia ser, Rin não podia…

Corria há 45 minutos quando a encontrou. Seus olhos não queriam acreditar: sua menina estava jogada no chão, coberta de sangue. Seus olhos abertos já não viam. Aproximou-se dela, a colocou em seus braços.

- Rin... Rin eu estou aqui. - falou docemente enquanto acariciava a nuca da menina.

- S-sesshoumaru?... – sua voz estava fraca. - P-pensei que... não viesse... Que iria... m-morrer aqui... sozinha... – só a ideia fazia com que se formassem lágrimas em seus olhos baços. Sesshoumaru tirou uma mecha dos olhos da menina e a abraçou com carinho e cuidado, encaixando o queixo dela entre seu ombro e pescoço.

- Sshh, não diga isso, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. - embalava-a em seus braços. Sabia que não iria ficar nada bem, mas queria acreditar nisso. Queria tanto. - Quem fez isso com você Rin?

- K-kagura-sama... – Sesshoumaru não pode ver o pequeno sorriso de gratidão que Rin fizera - ela... me deixou es-perar p-por você... mas tinha ordens para me c-cortar e... lhe e-entregar meu... corpo. - Rin falava com dificuldade. Um ódio por Kagura surgiu com ferocidade dentro de Sesshoumaru, como é que aquela miserável youkai se atrevera a machucar sua Rin? No entanto, estava grato por Kagura não ter acabado sua "missão". Não queria pensar nisso agora, o importante era estar ali, junto de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru... – a menina sussurou e agarrou as vestes dele, começando a chorar copiosamente. Sesshoumaru a afastou de si e a aconchegou em um braço, como fazia quando Rin era mais pequena. Com a outra mão acariciava uma bochecha dela, sem se importar com o sangue que o sujava - E-eu não quero... por fa-favor, n-não deixe... você... me odeia?

- Ninguém a levará embora Rin, ninguém. – os olhos do youkai transmitiam segurança e confiança – Me perdoe Rin, eu menti, eu adoro sua companhia... só não queria que ficasse exposta ao perigo por estar comigo...

A menina sorriu no meio de suas inúmeras lágrimas. Estava a ficar difícil manter os olhos abertos. Estivera tão só sem ele, tão perdida. Pela forma como era embalada, podia sentir que ele não gostara de sua ausência. Isso a deixou feliz... ele tinha mentido para seu bem, nada do que dissera antes era verdade. Se sentiu aliviada, fora tão burra em não perceber…

- Sabe... eu s-sempre quis m-morrer do seu lado... Q-quando fosse v-velhinha... você seguraria... minha mão – Rin ergueu com dificuldade uma mão e sua expressão sonhadora demonstrava que visualizava a terna cena com um carinho arrebatador – e... e... d-diria que... cuidaria de m-meu sono... q-que me... me amava – Sesshoumaru ouvia tudo no mais profundo silêncio. Cada palavra sussurrada por ela o magoava tanto... como iria ficar se ela?... Se um dia fora aquilo, o que seria uma eternidade? "Droga... porque aquele idiota não mandou Kagura atrás de mim?" – E-eu não... me posso queixar... Afinal, você e-está aqui... você veio... n-não sou velhinha e v-você não me... ama, mas... arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama...

**I've been so lost since you've gone/ **_**Tenho estado tão perdido desde que você se foi **_

**Why not me before you?/ **_**Porque não eu antes de você?**_

Antes da mão de Rin Sesshoumaru a agarrou com forca:

- Por favor não adormeça... Rin! - A pressão que ela fazia sobre si afrouxava à medida que o sol de punha. Sua m\ao so continuava erguida porque ele a segurava. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Encostou seus lábios à testa dela e falou da maneira mais doce que pode, calmamente – Eu prometo velar seu sono eterno... e sim, eu a amo Rin. - A última lágrima caía pelo rosto dela. O esperado sorriso não surgiu. Ele nunca o havia dito antes, nunca havia admitido. E agora que o fizera, Rin não o ouvira.

Passou a noite ali, com o delicado corpo gelado em seus braços. Tenseiga não o iria ajudar dessa vez. Viver três vezes era um abuso, não era? Acariciava a face dela. Os seus lábios, agora gelados e roxos, estavam meios curvados para cima. Não era justo a dor por que ela passara em apenas 16 anos de vida. Também não era justo o que o Destino lhes fizera. Iludira-os. Ele realmente acreditara que poderia ser feliz ao lado da menina, mesmo sendo um youkai... mesmo tendo instintos em vez de sentimentos. No entanto, também acreditara que ela ficaria melhor sem ele, que só iria ser feliz e viver uma vida pacífica longe de sua sombra. Que erro cometera... a sua ideia heróica saíra furada. Acabara por a magoar, acabara por a matar. E agora pagaria o preço disso, viveria corroído pela mágoa e pela dor até ao fim dos seus dias, seria novamente ele e sua solidão, seu vazio… somente ele e o silencio, o consumindo aos poucos...

**Why did fate deceive me?/ **_**Porque o Destino me iludiu?**_

**Everything turned out so wrong/ **_**Tudo deu tão errado**_

**Why did you leave me in silence?/ **_**Porque você me deixou no silêncio?**_

Dali podia ver tudo. A paisagem era magnifica, uma imensa floresta era cortada por vários braços de um rio. Avistava-se também uma cachoeira e, ao longe, via-se o mar emoldurado por altas montanhas. Uma pedra rectangular encontrava-se na horizontal, quase no fim do penhasco. E ele estava lá sentado, observando o sol se pôr. Frequentava aquele lugar todos os dias, desde há muito, muito tempo. Conversava com o vento e cuidava do local com todo o carinho. Acreditava que a presença dela estava lá e, às vezes, podia jurar que sentia seu doce perfume. Deixara de lutar pela felicidade desde que ela deixara de lutar pela vida, por ele. Desde que ela o deixara para trás... ou fora ele que a deixara? Já não sabia direito de quem era a culpa, mas isso não lhe interessava. Só por a ter tido a seu lado, só por ela ter sido dele. Recordava com exactidão o rosto dela, a sua gargalhada, a sua pele macia... sabia que ela o perdoara por tê-la abandonado e ele, ele também perdoava todo o disparate que ela fizera.

**You gave up the fight/ **_**Você desistiu da luta**_

**You left me behind/ **_**Você me deixou para trás**_

**All that's done's forgiven/ **_**Tudo que foi feito está perdoado**_

"Só mais um pouco Rin... estou indo". Sabia que ela ainda o esperava... sentia isso sempre que contemplava aquele pôr-do-sol. Doía de mais a vida sem ela. Agora, não lutava para ganhar, mas sim para morrer. Engraçado, acabava sempre pouco ferido e bastante mais poderoso. Não desejava mais aquele poder, só queria a eternidade junto dela. A presença do pequeno youkai o despertou. O velho (MUITO velho mesmo) Jaken trazia flores.

- Eu não pedi nada disso.

- Me perdoe Sesshoumaru-sama, sei que não gosta que cá venha mas... por favor, me deixe dá-las à menininha! - guinchou Jaken com os olhos marejantes. Sim, era verdade, Sesshoumaru não deixava ninguém se aproximar daquele penhasco. Não queria que ninguém interrompesse o sono de Rin. Contudo, o pobre youkai ficara transtornado deste aquela madrugada, quando ele surgira com o corpo dela.

- Tudo bem, as deixe aqui. - enquanto Jaken fazia isso, Sesshoumaru ponderava se deveria ou não perguntar – Ah... Jaken?

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Aquele feitiço... quanto tempo, segundo ele?

- Pouco... para quem já esperou como o senhor. - Jaken respondeu retirando-se em seguida. Sesshoumaru sorriu pela primeira vez desde que deixara Rin. Ele seria sempre, sempre dela... e ela também seria dele... ele sabia disso. Pertenciam um ao outro. E estava quase. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. O Sol se pôs enquanto estrelas pulverizavam o céu e uma brisa suave soprava.

**You'll always be mine/ **_**Você sempre será minha**_

**I know deep inside/ **_**Eu sei-o bem no fundo**_

**All that's done's forgiven/ **_**Tudo o que foi feito está perdoado**_

**N.A.:** E pronto, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! Esta é a minha primeira fic.

Em relação à fic em si, adorei escrevê-la, acho que esta música se encaixa muito bem nela (deu-me tanta vontade de chorar -.-). Sei que não ficou grande coisa e que tenho muito que evoluir, mas mesmo assim estou satisfeita com este "começo". Decidi escreve-la em brasileiro (sou portuguesa de Portugal) porque simplesmente adoro certas expressões utilizadas por eles e achei que ficavam bastante bem aqui, então, desculpem se falhou alguma coisa!

Ah, é verdade!, sobre Kagura, não sei bem o que lhe aconteceu, fica a vosso critério matá-la ou deixá-la viva. Quanto a Sesshoumaru, é a mesma coisa, ele pode ter morrido justo ali ou ter esperado mais uns aninhos para ir ter com sua Rin. .

E aquela coisa esquisita de Jaken era uma espécie de feitiço para ver quanto tempo de vida restava a Sesshoumaru.

Se me quiserem dar a vossa sincera opinião ficaria extremamente feliz! :D toda crítica é bem-vinda e agradeço a vossa ajuda, será muito importante para melhorar a minha escrita. Se não deixarem porque não têm tempo ou porque não estão registados (isso aconteceu-me durante TANTO tempo, li fics tão lindas e não pude comentar porque não estava registada por preguiça -.-) ou simplesmente porque não apetece, tudo bem, TEREM LIDO JÁ É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! :D

_Arigatou,_

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
